It is well-known that portable electronic devices find a wide range of applications such as voice data communication, multimedia video/audio, electronic games and the like. In the case of the voice data communication, mobile wireless communication apparatuses for example cell phones are becoming an essential communication tool in daily life, while pocket-size computers, personal digital assistants or the like are becoming more and more popular. In the case of the multimedia video/audio, portable video and/or audio apparatuses are almost ubiquitous, among which iPods of Apple Computer, Inc. can be found everywhere. A series of Nintendo's Gameboys and Sony's PSPs are among popular electronic games. These portable electronic devices allow a user to instantly manage a requested operation including performing voice data communication, watching multimedia video/audio, and playing electronic games/contests.
These portable devices generally do not provide a function of wireless remote control. They are also limited by their sizes and hardware specifications, which results in less performance and quality at their entirety or at their output parts compared to non-portable household or commercial devices of large sizes. For example, they have a display of small size, a speaker of small power, relatively poor tone quality and short run time etc. An indoor user often connects these devices to a multimedia processing means of relatively large size and high quality in order to upgrade video and/or audio output quality of the devices. This definitely requires for tedious wiring connection operations such as connection of audio, video or power source wires. Also, the user is required to complete all of these operations on the spot and can not do any operational change remotely and conveniently, due to lack of associated wireless remote control means. This inconvenience results in great limitation to application of these portable devices and inevitably affects potential customers' purchase intention of these portable devices.
Accordingly, various functional extensions have been devised to be used in combination with the portable devices thereby to enhance and extend their performance and quality. The portable devices are currently produced with functional extension inserts, modules, interfaces and/or software development toolkits, because they are designed by the manufacturers to ensure subsequent production of associated extension peripherals/accessories and kits thereof by developers and/or third development institutes for catering to market needs and demands.
However, these functional extensions merely achieve transmission of files to and from the portable devices and control the devices for finite and regular operations to the files, including reading directories of the files, opening, displaying, playing, adding and deleting the files. The functional extensions can not access to other built-in functions and/or tools as well as to configuration and interface of operational system of the portable devices. Also an additional operation interface is needed for the functional extensions so as to interact with the user. It definitely takes time for the user to study and adapt for the additional operational interface and causes inconvenience to the user who has known well the originally optimized interface.